senior trip to love
by EliseVonD
Summary: Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer go on senior trip to Paris with Mr Fitz and Mrs Montgomery as chaperone's. Summary sucks! please read. I'm not a native English speaker, but I try to do my best and it's not to bad! My first fanfic! Rated M for a reason.
1. part 1 chapter 1

Part 1: prologue

Ezra POV

Aria was sitting on top of me, we were right in the middle of a very heated make out session, when there was a knock on my door. I got up with a sight and looked through the peephole. "Aria, you might want to hide in the bathroom, your mother is here." I whispered in a light panic. "Crap," she got up and ran to hide.

"Hi, Ella, why this surprise visit?" I asked while I tried to look as calm as possible. "I was wondering if Aria was here, I saw her car in the parking lot when I parked my car. I just bought apartment 2F." she asked. "No, Aria isn't here, why would she, it's spring break, no need for school stuff, right?" I really whished she would just go away so Aria and I could pick up were we left. "Well, I think I might come in so you can explain to me why her jacked and shoes she wore this morning are laying in your apartment then, right?" Crap, we were busted. She walked me by, "Aria, Honey, I know your here, you might come out your hiding spot now" Ella said while looking around. Her eye fell on my picture bord, it was filled with pictures of me and Aria, pictures were you could see how much we love each other. Ella was so caught up in the pictures that she didn't hear Aria coming out of the bathroom. "mom," Aria said, Ella turned around and sat in the chair while Aria and I sat in the couch. "You know this is wrong, right? Why the hell would you start something with a teacher?" She yelled at Aria. "Mom, listen, Ezra and I met in a bar right before school started, by the time we found out I was his student we were already in love!" Aria said with tear-filled eyes "Mom, you have to believe me, I LOVE him, he is my world, he was there when you weren't, he helped me to get through all the shit our fucked up family has been through, he got me together when I was falling apart. Mom, don't let me choose between you and him, Dad already hates me, I couldn't handle to loose another important person in my life" Aria was crying now and I could see Ella was moved by Aria's speech. "Aria, I love you, as long as he makes you happy I won't tear you apart, but, you better don't mention your relationship to your father. I can see on those pictures that you are madly in love! But, I want you to come with me to the gallery, there's no way on earth I let you stay here tonight and I think we better talk about this, one on one. I'll wait outside" and with that Ella walked out of my apartment.

Ella POV

I stood in the corridor as I heard Aria leaving Ezra's apartment and I turned around to watch. "You know I love you now, and I will love you forever, don't forget that!" I heard Ezra say and Aria nodded in response. If he weren't her teacher, they would be so adorable, and a part of me is really happy that he is the guy that makes Aria happy, he is sweet and I know he would never hurt her, they have the same taste in books, movies and music. But he is still her teacher, and that could be a complication. "I'll text you when I'm at the gallery, love you" Aria said and she gave Ezra a quick peck on the lips "love you to" he said back and Aria walked towards me.

In the gallery I made us both a good cup of coffee. "Aria, I raised you to be who you want to be, and I know you are growing up fast, just give me time to get used to it, and I'm not going to stand in your ways. But please, don't go public and don't get knocked up" I said. "Mom, I promise, I love you!" Aria said and she hugged me. "Mom, can I live with you, I can't stay with dad, he hates me, and..." Aria said in tears "It's okay, sweety, you can move in with me in my apartment, I can move in there next week so I just take you with me"

_**A/N: So this was the first chapter, I hope it's not to bad, I hope you liked it and give me the chance to grow as an author during this story. Let me know what you think!**_

_**XO Elise**_


	2. part 2 chapter 1

part 2: trip-preparation Chapter 1

One year later

Ezra POV:

All the teachers sat down in the teachers lounge for some preparations of this years senior-trip. "So the last group of seniors is Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery and the Chaperon's are Mr Fitz and Mrs Montgomery and you go to Paris" Mrs Welsh said. This year, the seniors were split up in small groups and would go all to a different city in Europe. Brussels, London, Paris, Rome, Madrid, Barcelona, Venice, Brugges, Amsterdam, The Hague, they would all meet a group of Rosewood Day Seniors. Of course Ella and I asked if we could be paired up together so I could have a trip with Aria.

"Okay class, I have some Excited news about the senior trip. We made the small groups and choose the different destinations and I have the honor of telling you were you'll go. First group, accompanied by Mrs Montgomery and me, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery, going to Paris." Aria's face lit up when I said it, I continued to tell everyones group and destination. They were all happy with it, they almost always were set up with their best friends. I told the class they could use the rest of the period for studying or reading. After 2 short minutes I felt my cellphone buzzing.

_**Aria: Were going to the city of love... je t'aime XO Ar**_

_**Ezra: I know, I'll take you to the Eifel tower by night, we'll walk along the Seine,... je t'aime aussie XO Ez**_

Aria POV

_**Ezra: I know, I'll take you to the Eifel tower by night, we'll walk along the Seine,... je t'aime aussie XO Ez**_

I smiled, I couldn't believe it, I would go on a 2 week trip to Paris, The city of love with my mother, my 3 best friends and my boyfriend.

_**Spencer: yey, goin' to Paris, this is goin' to be EPIC, you and fitz made romantic plans? XO Spence**_

_**Aria: Yes, we did, we are so lucky to have my mom and Ezra as chaperone's! XO Ar**_

_**Spencer: If you say so XO Spence**_

_**Ezra: are the girls excited to? XO Ez**_

_**Aria: Hell yes they are! XO Ar**_

The bell rang and the school day was done. I saw my mom walking in while our class walked out. "Girls, can you stay behind, please?" She asked. As everyone had left we all sat down. "Okay, we need to make some arrangements for the trip. Our flight leaves at 7.30 AM so we have to be at the airport at 5.30 AM So I suggest we all sleep at my apartment and go with my car, just to make things a bit easier. In the hotel, we have 3 rooms booked. Aria, I suggest you just reciprocate between Ezra's and the girls' room. We stay there 14 days and there are 5 days you girls can go out by yourself to go to a club or something, just don't be to waisted. I think the important things are said, you all can go now." my mom had explained everything and we stood up to leave.

Ezra POV.

"Ella, can I ask you something? It's kinda important."

"Sure, go ahead."

"yeah, well, uh, I kinda wanna propose to Aria, in Paris, if you're okay with it, I know I'm supposed to ask Byron, but since he and Aria didn't really talk over the last year, I wanted to ask you." I said nervous, without the guts to look her in the eyes.

"Well, Ezra, this isn't really what I wanted for Aria, you know, to be in love with a teacher who wanted to propose to her, but you two are really in love, and I can see you make her happy so I'm gonna give my permission, do you have a ring already?"

"yes, I have a very beautiful ring, it's a Tiffany's"

"can I see it?" she asked while looking at me with a puppy face

"No, no one can see before I popped the question."

"Oh, come on, I'm her mother, I wanna see it!"

"no, you can't see it, end of conversation."

"Alright, you win, when are you going to propose to her?"

"the first night we're in Paris, I'm going to take her to a small restaurant and than to the Eifel tower, where I am going to propose."

"She is definitely going to say yes, I just know it, oh, and I'll take the girls dress shoping in Paris, but I'm going to leave, I have to prepare diner, Aria invited the girls over, you wanna come?"

"sure, what time?"

"seven-ish?"

"okay, see ya."


	3. Part 2 chapter 2

Chapter 3

Aria POV

It was five thirty as Aria and the girls walked into the apartment?

"Mom, were in my room, going through my closet"

"okay, I invited Ezra, he'll be here at seven"

We walked in my room and I sat on my bed.

"Aria, can I have your black ankle boots? I've been dying for them!" Hanna asked

"sure, I guess they're over there" I said pointing to my shoe box in the corner of the room. Hanna turned the box upside down but she couldn't find them. "Aria, unless you made them invisible they're not in here!"

"I probably left them at Ezra's last week, I just go get them" I got up and grabbed the key to Ezras apartment.

"honey, are my black ankle boots in here? Hanna wants them so I'll give them away." I shouted through the small apartment

"check the bathroom, I guess I saw them there" Ezra said after giving me a quick peck on the lips. He just showered and looked extremely hot in just that towel.

"you know," I said after I grabbed my ankle boots,"you should come over like that, it suits you, Mr. Fitz."

"That would be very inappropriate, miss Montgomery, we don't want my high school students having fantasies about me, do we?"

"of course not, see ya in a bit." and with that I left heading downstairs to my mom's apartment.

When I came back in the apartment my mother asked if I could set the table and of course I did that, as the good daughter I am. After that the girls and I started to prepare for diner, okay, it was just a diner, without going out or something but you should never miss a chance to look fabulous.

Diner was boring, just talking about school and stuff. As the night moved on, the girls went home and I went with Ezra to his apartment (it's really a benefit to live in the same block as your boyfriend). There we watched 'water for elephants' while cuddling up on the couch.

"Do you think we'll ever be a normal couple?" I asked Ezra.

"I'm sure of it," he answered while looking me in the eyes.

I kissed him and we let our tongues gently play with each other. He carried me to the bed and put me down. He softly put his hand on my breast he made a trail of kisses from my ear, to my mouth, to my neck, he took of my tank top, exposing my hot pink lace bra.

"Ezra, I need you" I whispered, we had sex before, but now it felt different, it felt like we reached a whole new level, like we were more bonded than ever before, like we had our final permission to go all the way. Soon my shorts had a nice meeting with the floor and his shirt and trousers soon joined the club.

The next morning I woke up in Ezra's strong arms. Oh, I love waking up like this, but after all today was still a school day so we needed to get up. I got out of bed and took one of Ezra's button downs. I made some coffee, scrambled eggs on toast and two glasses of fresh orange juice. Than I got back in bed to crowl on top of Ezra.

"Ezra, honey, we need to get up and go to school. I already made breakfast for you" I said with a sweet voice.

"hmmm, I love waking up in the morning with you" he said with a sexy morning voice (I swear, a boy's morning voice is one of the sexiest things in the world!) He got up and put on his shorts.

"Honey, this looks great, hmmm, and that smell!"

"Well, what can I say, there has to be one good cook in this relationship, and that turned out to be me."

After finishing breakfast Ezra went to shower and I went downstairs to prepare for school. I did my hair in lose curls, put on some light make up and I wore Ezra's button down on a pair of black skinny tousers and a big, black belt on it.

**A/N: So here's a new chapter. Feel free to review. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thanks for the ones who reviewed my past chapter(s).**

**So now I'm off to bed, were I live it's 10h50 PM now and I have to get up at 6h40 AM to go to work.**

**XO Elise**


	4. part 2 chapter 3

Ezra POV

"I was wondering, does anyone think the strength of Romeo and Juliet's love is realistic? Does anyone think that you really would die for someone you love? Because I know I would die for my girlfriend" I said in my AP English class. Aria sat there looking at me, I basically told everyone in this room how much I love her and the only one that knew were Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer.

"Oh, mister Fitz, I would die for you too!" Mona shouted.

"Mona, any idea how inappropriate that is?" I asked her

"maybe a hour of detention would do you well this afternoon" I told her. I saw that Aria gave me a weak smile, I know it is killing her she can't tell everyone we are together, but soon enough that will change, The only thing I have to do is accept the job offer in LA and than move there with her. I already made some arrangements and she could get a full scholarship at the university were I would work. My uncle was the dean there and he knows how much Aria means to me. We would live in a nice house, we could get a dog or something. We could go out without people looking strange at us. Our live would be how it should be.

The bell rang and everyone stood op

"I wish you all good luck on your senior-trip, don't forget to find time to read in those two weeks in Europe. See you in two weeks." I shouted.

"See you tonight" I said softly when Aria walked by.

Aria POV

I walked with Mike out of the coffee shop.

"So, how are you and dad doing lately?" I asked Mike. He still lived with dad, and he seemed to get better.

"well, he and Meredith are expecting a baby, they told me yesterday." he said. I couldn't believe that dad started dating Meredith again right after he divorced from mom. And now, only a year after, he was expecting a child with her. When we walked into my mothers apartment, no one was there, mom was probably making some arrangements for tomorrow.

"sweety, were home!" my mom shouted while walking in with Ezra.

"So you and mr. Fitz are dating now, mom?" Mike asked.

"Mike, mr. Fitz is closer to be my son-in-law than becoming my boyfriend at this time" my mom said.

"Oh, so Aria, you're engaged to your english teacher now?"

"No, not engaged, were just dating," I answered and I kissed Ezra.

"Mom, you can't tell me your okay with this!" Mike shouted

"Mike you are going to sit down and listen to their story! You have to promise you won't get in their way, okay?"

"okay,but you know dad has to know this."

"no, dad doesn't have to know this. He didn't know it the first year and a half of our relationship and he sure as hell won't know it the next few years, he hates me so he doesn't have the right to interfere with my live!"

"okay, okay, chill, I won't tell dad, or anyone else, but your story better has to be good!"

after Mike said that, Aria and Ezra started talking. They talked about how they met in snookers, how they went on a date in Philly, every single thing that happened in their relationship, except for the more intimate parts, they told Mike, and he seemed to accept his sisters relationship with her teacher.

"So every time I was here and you said you would spent the night with the girls, you were really sleeping with your teacher?"

"Not every time, but most of it, yeah, I spent a lot of time with him."

"Did you get better grades for it?"

"NO, every grade was self-earned! But I can't help I am a natural in English!"

"That's right, Mike, I never let the fact that I date your sister not affect her grades!"

"And you never forced her?"

"no, we never did anything she didn't want!"

"And Noel was right when he told me Mr. Fitz was having a thing with one of his students?"

"Yes, he was right, but he only told because he was jealous! He thought you would figure out it was me, tell mom and dad and made him get fired"

"you know, you will always be my little big sis, and I love you, I won't tell anyone, I just wished you told me sooner!"

With that Mike hugged me and got up.

"I go back home, have fun in Paris!" Mike said before he went home.

**A/N: I know it's short, but if I write more, I have the feeling the chapter gets boring. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but there were some health related issues. **

**Don't forget to review. I really want to know what you think!**

**Oh, and if your interested, my twitter is EliseVonD. just mention me and I will follow back!**

**XO Elise**


	5. part 2 chapter 4

Aria POV

It was four twenty in the morning and we were all heading outside to go to the airport. We tossed about who was riding with who, Spencer and Emily would ride with Ella while Hanna ended up with Ezra and I, that will be fun.

"Aria, I haven't got a proper cup of coffee yet, so stop making fitz-babies with your eyes, it's just to much to take this early!" Hanna complained. Like I said, it would be fun with her in the car.

"I'm not making babies with my eyes!" I said. While I intertwined my fingers with Ezra's and smiled at him, "not that I would mind having babies with him, he would be a perfect daddy"

"Really Aria, you really want to talk about having babies in a car, with your best friend, at four thirty in the morning? I don't want to hear that!" Hanna said. Yups, she definitely needed a strong cup of coffee!

"Well you brought up the subject, so don't complain. And besides, I know you would love to have a baby around, a little girl you can spoil with cute, little dresses and pink stuff."

"Okay, your righ, it doesn't sound that bad, but still, it's four thirty in the morning!" I shook my head, not willing to answer. The rest of the ride was silent. Hanna wis picking up some sleep and Ezra and I were just enjoying each others company.

"would you really not mind having a baby right now?" Ezra asked when Hanna was fast asleep.

"Not really, I think I'm ready, but it's not that I'm going to be desprate to have a baby within the next year or something. If it comes, it comes"

Ezra smiled, "yeah, I think I'm ready as well" he said and he squezed my hand.

Arrived at the airport, we joined the others at starbucks, before going to our gate. Ezra and I couldn't hold hands in here, since some other groups would leave to Europe as well.

"flight 583 to Paris starts boarding now, passangers please go to gate 3"

We all stood up to go on the plane.

"you want to sat at the window?" Ezra asked

"As long as I sit next to you it doesn't matter" I answered. Before sitting between Ezra and my mom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcom on board, I'm your captain for today, I hope you enjoy your flight. It's now two thirty in Paris and 19 degrees celcius. The flight will take 7 hours and 35 minutes so make your self compforteble and enjoy" the captain spoke.

When we were save in the sky I turned around to talk with the girls.

"Do you want something?" a stewardess asked.

"Can I have coffee and a croissant, please?" Spencer asked.

"For me just coffee" Hanna and Emily said

My mom asked for two sandwiches and tea. And Ezra and I ordered coffee and a croissant.

We were in the sky for 3 hours when the plain started shaking violently.

"This is your captain speaking, we're flying in a storm, pleas put on your seat belts and don't panic. Thank you" the captain spoke.

I did what was asked and grabbed Ezra's hand. "Ezra, I love you" I said. I was panicking and thinking we were going to die.

"Aria, nothing's going to happen. We are going to get in Paris safe and we're going to have a great time with your friends and your mom." Ezra tried to comfort me. And on that very moment, the lights in the plane went off.

**A/N I know it's a very short chapter, but my laptop is acting really strange!**

**I got some comment on my grammar. Yes I know it could use some work. I sit here with my grammar summary from school next to me and I try to understand what it says, so give me a week or so to refresh my memory and I hope it gets better. **

**Someone asked me were I'm from, well, I live at the Belgian coast. In the Dutch speaking part of the country, but I speak French as well 'cuz I have family in the French speaking part. curently we're having a heatwave her, but I'm not enjoying it because it's too hot to work! **

**So I hope you like it and I wanted to give you something because I couldn't update yesterday! I really hate my laptop for being so slow! So I'm going to sleep right now! Don't forget to review, I really appreciate it!**

**xo Elise**


	6. part 3 chapter 1

Part 3: the trip to the city of LOVE Chapter one

Aria POV

After 4 hours of turbulence, we finally landed in Paris. I was pannicking the whole flight. Luckily I had Ezra to calm me down a bit. Right I was taking a shower in my room the girls were exploring the hotel and my mom and Ezra were plannig things for tomorrow.

Hanna POV

Emily, Spencer and I were sitting in Fitzy's room with him and Mrs. Montgomery.

"Okay, the reason that I asked you to come is that I want to tell you something. I am going to propose to Aria. When she gets out of the shower I take her to a restaurant and than to the eifel tower were I'm going to propose. It's now nine thirty pm here, so we leave for the restaurant in 10 minutes and than we'll be at the eifel tower." Ezra said.

"OMG, you are going to propose? She is so going to say yes! And we're going to be braidemades. And then you're going to have little babies! And this is so cool!" I rattled. This was so cool, Aria was going to get married.

"Oh, but Fitz, you better have a nice ring, or we will cut your balls!" Emily laughed.

"Emily, if I do something, I do it well! I've got a really nice tiffany's"

"Darn, Mr. Fitz, you sure know how to treat a woman, Aria is gonna love it! So go pick her up in our room, take her to that restaurant and the Eifel tower and propose." Spencer said. We all got up and hugged him before pushing him out of his room.

"good luck Fitzy!" we shouted.

Aria POV

I was strugeling with my zipper when Ezra knocked on my door. He was taking me out and he said that I had to dress up classy.

"Hi sweetheart," I said and I kissed Ezra.

" can you zip me please?" I asked Ezra. After he closed my dress we were ready to leave. I was jetlagged from the flight, but going out with Ezra was something I didn't want to miss. We strolled through the streets of Paris until we reached a small, cosy restaurant. We ate french bread** (A/N don't know if you call it "french bread". Here in Belgium (dutch) we say "een parijs' stokbrood" which is litiraly translated as "a paris stickbread" and in frech it's called "Baguette". FYI)** with a lot of french cheese. We also ate poullet de Bresse.** (A/N Poulet de Bresse is a chicken which was symbol for the french revolution because it has the french colours, namely red, white and blue)**.

"Aria, I got a job offer at my uncle's university."

"isn't that in LA?"

"Yes, it is, but if I take it, you could get a full scholarship, and we would live in a nice house, but if you don't want we just stay in Rosewood."

"Ezra, that's great! You should take it, and than we move to LA together, but I can't take the scholarship."

"Why not?'

"because I just found out an hour ago that I'm three weeks pregnant"

"no way, are you serious? I'm going to be a dad"

"You're going to be the best daddy in the world, but could you please not tell anyone just yet, I mean the test says I'm three weeks along, but I haven't even seen a doctor yet. And I'm not ready to share this miracle with with the world let it be ours for a little longer."

"Okay, your wish is my command. Nobody in Rosewood will know, we will be gone before you start showing of. It will be perfect!"

I was glad Ezra was happy, I litteraly just found out an hour ago. Normally my period should have started yesterday, and obviously I missed it, so I took the pregnancy test I always have with me, just in case, and it turned out to be positive.

After diner, Ezra descited we should do something special. So he took me to the Eifel tower. It was beautiful with all the lights.

"I love you, Ezra, your the best thing ever happened to me!"

"Aria, I love you, no matter what, and I don't care that we are both still young, and we both have our whole life right in front of us. But I only want that life if it is with you and our little kid." Ezra want down on one knee

"Aria, would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming mrs. Fitz?"

He helt a black velvet tiffany's box with a beautiful diamont ring.

"yes" I whispered with tear-filled eyes. I hugged Ezra after he put the ring on my finger. We stood there for a few minutes when I heard someone.

"Aria?" A male voice said.

**A/N: So here you have another chapter. I hope you like it. Please review. I really loved your reviews on my previous chapter! It really means a lot to me!**

**So who do you think this male voice is? let me know!**

**xoxo Elise**


	7. part 3 chapter 2

Ezra POV

"Aria?" a male voice said. As I looked closer I saw it was her father, I doubt he remembers me, he never actually met me.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I am here for business, Hollis is considering overseas summer programs and I am checking some things here, and what are you doing here?"

"well, I'm here to enjoy my life, but I don't want you here, can you please go?"

"Look, Aria, I'm sorry, I may have said things back then I shouldn't have said, but the past is the past, can we move on?"

"I have moved on, without you! I've been happier the past year than I have ever been in my life!" Aria was mad, and I mean REALLY mad, I have never saw her like this!

"come on hun, we got to go!"

"Aria, you want to go out eating something tomorrow?" Gosh, I wish he could just let us alone, I just asked my girlfriend to marry me, I want to enjoy this evening!

"No, I've got plans."

"with who? This boy?"

"yes, and with mom and the girls, we're going to visit some attractions here"

"Well, I'm staying here for another 2 days, you know my number if you want to do something."

"don't expect a call from me, just go home to that blond Barbie doll you got knocked up!"

"don't talk about Meredith like that, I love her!"

"just like you loved mom? Oh, I forgot, you didn't love her, you only married her because you got her knocked up with me, and look were we're now, you and mom are divorced, Mike just came out of a depression and you got a girl knocked up who's 20 years younger than you!" With that Aria grabbed my hand and led me to the hotel. There she burst into tears.

"I hate my life, nothing goes ever like it should go, why can't I just have one normal day in my life?"

"Aria, look at me, just 2 months and than we're moving to LA, we can leave the past behind us, we can be just us, just Aria and Ezra, who are madly in love, no one has to know who we were before, just 2 months baby"

I kissed here and took her to the room were we snuggled up and watched a movie. Soon Aria fell asleep. I carried her to bed in bridal style and laid her down. When I got into bed next to her, I started to imagine about our wedding, maybe we could look to get married here in Paris, just something simple.

I was ready for this, I knew it, in 36 weeks I would become a father, I am getting married to the most perfect girl in the world, I am ready to start living the life that is waiting for me, with Aria.

Hanna POV

"Hanna, you can't do that," Spencer told Hanna

"Oh come on, Spence, it's just a prank, we just order room service for them to be delivered at 4:30 AM."

"That's the point, Hanna, he proposed to her I bet she gave him a very special thank you for that, or do you still don't know Aria well enough?" Emily said

"Come on, let me just do it!" we were still standing in front of their door were you can put a card with your room service order. I wanted to prank them, as a "congratulations with your engagement"-surprise. Then the door swung open.

"Hello girls, can I do something for you?" Ezra asked. He was only wearing a pajama-bottom and I have to say, WOW, Aria sure knows how tho choose the boys.

"no, Ezra, nothing you can do" I quickly answered.

"good, than go back to your room, tomorrow will be an exhausting day so you need your energy! And tomorrow night you girls can go have a girls night out!"

"Okay, Mr. Fitz, See ya!" we said and just left to our room. I was pretty pissed of my prank didn't work out! I never should have told Spencer and Emily!

**A/N So here you have a new chapter. I have the feeling I am becoming boring though. So you may have noticed I have removed my "story" about my vision on teen pregnancies, I removed it because I wasn't completly comfortable with the "story" just open on the internet. Just remember, age doesn't matter, as long as you're ready and don't let others make descissions in your place, becous it may be your only chance!**

**Please review! It really makes my day when I'm at work at I sneak on my phone and I see a nice review!**

**Lots of love;**

**XO Elise**


	8. Part 3 chapter 3

Aria POV

"Good morning everyone," I said happily. This morning, Ezra was concerned that I would have morning sickness, but I told him that in our family nobody had really bad morning sickness, so I was probably save.

"Good morning, Aria, how went your date last night?" my mom asked me.

"It was super... until dad came ruin it, but I'm getting married"

"We know" they all screamed. By the look on their faces I could tell they already knew.

"Wait, you said your dad is here?" my mother asked.

"yeah, we were hugging under the Eifel tower and then he came like 'Aria, can we go out eating sometime', but I told him I wasn't interested. Oh, and another thing, Ezra and I are moving to LA this summer, Ezra got a major job offer at a university were I could get a scholarship."

"honey, that's great! And don't let your father ruin our trip, we've got a busy schedule today, we're going to see the louvre" my mom told us. So we sat down to eat typical French breakfast and than left.

"So this is the Mona Lisa? I thought she was prettier!" Hanna said.

"Hanna, she was pretty, back then, the time and fashion has changed a lot since this was painted." Ezra said.

"okay, I'm just saying"

the rest of the day in the louvre was fun, all those paintings and all that culture, although Ezra and I were the only one's who really seemed to enjoy it.

That night, the girls and I had a girls night, we thought about going out, but we ended up in our room with a lot of beauty products and having a girls spa. We had slices cucumbers, different masks, wax-strips and all that stuff.

When Emily laid on the bed with cucumbers on her eyes, we decided we were going to wax her armpits.

"aaaaah" Well, that didn't went well, I think she's bleeding.

"worst spa I've ever been!" she shouted. "who's idea was that?" she asked. We all pointed at Hanna and by the look in Em's eyes we knew, it was payback time. We grabbed Hanna and laid her on the bed, Emily got a wax-strip and waxed Hanna's arm-pit.

"AAAH, Emily, I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again, but please, don't wax my armpit ever again!"

"Sorry Han, we still have to do the other one!" and with that Hanna's other arm pit was waxed as well.

"Well," I said, "you don't have to worry about unshaved arm pit's in the next month."

after our Spa we talked like we hadn't done in weeks.

"I'm gonna miss this", Spencer said, "I mean, Aria's going to LA, Hanna to New York, Emily stays here and I go to Philly, when are we ever going to have nights like this."

"Probably never," I said "but, Ezra and I get a pretty big house from the university, so you can come over on holidays"

"pinky swear" Hanna asked

"pinky swear" we all answered!"

**I know this is a VERY VERY short chapter, but I wanted you to give you someting since I haven't updated in a while. My laptop broke and I bought a new netbook today! Monday school starts again here in Belgium and I'm going to boarding school (for the first time) I always went to school in my area so I coulsd go to school by bike or by bus, but now I'm going to school in the big city, away from home and I am SUPER SCARED! Anyways, I'm watching the PLL liars marathon and it's already 10 PM here, so it'll be probably be 3 AM before I can get to sleep and I have to get up at 6.40 AM... SO it'll be a short night! **

**read and review!**

**XO Elise**


	9. part 3 chapter 4

**_A/N: I know I should've done this before, but I forgot (stupid me!)..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars, only the storyline of this story. if I did own pretty little liars, well let's say the finale would've been COMPLETLY different! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

Ezra POV.

I sat in my room when I heart a knock on my door. "are you the man who hugged my daughter under the Eifel Tower?"

"yes sir, that was me."

"I want you to stay away from her!"

"why, if I may ask"

"because if I can't have my daughter, she can't have a boyfriend, she can have one if that little slut knows her priorities. And those priorities are her family."

"no one talks about Aria like that, she's everything but a slut, she's my fiancé, my beautiful, sweet, cute, loving fiancé!"

"You stay away from her, I'll pay you as much as you want, but if I can't have my little girl, no one can."

"she's not your little girl any more, she's 18, she can make her own choices, and if you loved her so much, you should've made an effort to maintain your relationship with her in the past year!" we were screaming in the corridor by now. And I heard doors opening. Ella and the girls came out of there rooms and run over to me and Byron.

"Dad, leave us alone, you have nothing to do with us anymore!"

"I won't leave you alone, you are my god damn daughter!"

"You may be my father, but you are not my dad!"

"you come back to live with me!"

"no, Byron, she won't, you've made a mess of our daughter and it's been us who have put her together again!"

"so what, I have the right to have my daughter with me, I've had to miss her for over a year!"

"She's eighteen, she can make her own decisions!"

"can you all just shut your mouth and listen to me since it's me you're fighting over! Dad, at this point in my life don't I need you! You hurt me to much! And I can't stand Meredith, I'm happy for you you two are having a little baby in a couple of months, -"

"7 and a half month, to be exact" he said. Aria looked at me and I saw in her eyes that she wanted to tell everyone. I gave her a subtle nod, grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"in a few weeks I'll be graduating, I'm getting married, I'll be moving with my fiancé to the other side of the country, but most of all, in eight months, I'll be a mother, and with you in my life, I won't be able to enjoy the future as much as I should!" With that Aria walked into her room and slammed the door. Byron just looked at the ground and walked away and the girls ran to Aria.

"you two keep me surprising," Ella said to me, "But I was kinda expecting this, when you are together you look like you've been together for ages, and it's hard for me to see that she doesn't need me as much as I want. I know I gave my blessing, but I'll say you, if you hurt her or my grandchild, I'll break every bone in you, I know you'll never hurt her, but it won't hurt you to be warned!"

"You know Ella, I'm really glad I met Aria, she really is the light in my life, and our baby will come in the most loving family there is, and he or she will be so lucky to have Aria as it's mom and you as it's granny, but on the other hand I am so scared that I'll be doing everything wrong. I have no Idea what's waiting for me"

"It's normal you're scared, everyone is when they are expecting their first child, but paternal instinct will come when the baby is there! And if you need any help, I'm just a phone call away, and I'm sure your parent are too!"

"I don't think so, it's save to say that they aren't as supportive as you, especially my mother!"

"In the end it'll turn out alright, now go to Aria, she needs you!"

I turned around to go to her room. There she was, sitting on a big bed with Spencer, Emily and Hanna hugging her while she was crying.

"Aria," I said while walking into the room. She got up and ran into my arms. "Ezra, don't let me go, never"

"never, I love you to much to let you go"

"I know"

_**A/N: so here's another short chapter, the next one will probably be next weekend since I am not allowed to take my laptop to school the first week. My school starts tomorow (9-3-2012) and I am fucking scared. I know nobody there and it's the first time that I'm sleeping at my school. **_

_**Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I was kinda in a writers block, well actually I wasn't over the shock of Toby being -A. I mean WHOA. I stayed up until three AM to watch the complete marathon and the mid-season finale, than had 3 hours of sleep and than went to work, still in shock and my boss was like "what happend to you" my answer was "Toby is a crazy stalker, Caleb got shot, Paige didn't murder Maya and Maggie turned out of the blue to come inbetween Aria and Ezra's relationship." He thought I went out the night before and was still a bit drunk, **_

_**but anyway, review, it makes me happy, now I am going to try to relax, destress. **_

_**XOXO Elise**_


	10. part 3 chapter 5

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry, I changed school and got behind with the story. I have a lot of work! But I love it and now I can find time to write... so, I'm back on track! I know this chapter isn't great, but this is just to re-find my inspiration.**

**XO Elise**

Chapter 5

Aria POV

2 days later.

"Let's get married next week, right before leaving" Ezra said. We were cuddled up on the bed and playing with each other's hands.

"why the rush?"

"because, if we get married next week, you'll be officially mine"

"I am already yours! I just don't want to rush into things, why don't wait until after we've moved to L.A.?"

"maybe you're right"

"pregnant women are always right, Darling."

"I'll just ignore that comment!" He said. Ezra pulled me tighter and gave a kiss on the top of my head. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"are you excited?" I asked.

"for what, my dear?"

"for everything, becoming a family, getting married, moving to LA..."

"yes, I'm very excited, because everything that's waiting for me is with you by my side. But I'm scared, though, that I won't be what you think I am, that I'll be a bad father or a bad husband"

"you won't be!" I kissed him. "Come on, we are going to take a walk, you need it!" We got up and I took his hand. We walked around and sat in the park. We were sitting there for 20 minutes when Ezra's phone rang.

"Ezra Fitz," He answered, I heard through the speaker it was his mother who was calling, She was yelling so I could understand clearly what she was saying.

"Ezra, your brother just called me to say you got your little girlfriend pregnant"

"No, my girlfriend is not pregnant, my fiancé is, but there's no way on earth you'll 'take care of the situation' we are perfectly happy right now, in fact, we are in Paris. I'll send you an invitation for the wedding, good day!" He was obviously pissed of right now and I had to calm him down!

"Have you thought about names yet?" I asked.

"yeah, I've got a few in mind... you?"

"yeah, I thought about a few as well, I'll tell mine if you tell yours first!" I said.

"OK, uhm, for a boy I was thinking of Micheal, just like your brother and for a girl I was thinking about Ella-Marie, after your mother." He said.

"I like Ella-Marie, For a boy I was thinking of Milan"

"I like it, if it's a girl, we call her Ella-Marie and if it's a boy we call him Milan! What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea, and I think that I've never loved you this much before, I am totally ready for this, for us!" I kissed him on the cheek and buried my head in his neck. "When do we go to LA?" I asked.

"Well, next Saturday, instead of flying to Philly, we fly to LA to look to a few houses and meet my uncle and Sunday we fly to Philly. Than it's four weeks until graduation and a week after graduation we can move to LA." I was so excited for this, I was finally getting away from Rosewood and there was a (hopefully) bright future waiting for Ezra and I.

Around four thirty pm we returned to the hotel to meet up with my mom and the girls. We had planed a girls night with my mom so all five of us headed to a small local restaurant. We laughed, and we talked and we made some arrangements for the wedding and we planed a dress shopping spree tomorrow. Tomorrow would be hectic, we were supposed to go to three churches and another museum for the required excursions on this trip in the morning. In the afternoon Ezra would do some paperwork while the girls, my mom and I would go dress shopping.

"O my god, Aria you look gorgeous! My baby girl is growing up" My mom was crying tears of happiness

"Mom, don't cry, I'll start crying!" I was wearing a strapless white dress with swarovski cristals on the top and the bottom was wider. The vial was light with flowers in the corners.

"Excuse me, miss, do you think this dress will still fit if I'm around 4 months pregnant?" I asked

"Euhm, I think, this is a model used by a lot of pregnant brides, so you should be safe."

In the meantime the girls came out wearing light blue bridesmaids dresses. They looked stunning, it were one shoulder dresses and the backside of the dress was longer than the front side of the dress.

"OMG, Girls, you all look so hot! Everyone's going to look at you!"

"No, Aria, everyone's going to look at you! You look stunning in that dress, Ezra will be blown away by your beauty!" spencer said

"ooow, come here girls" if my future was with Ezra, our baby, my mom and the girls by my side, I knew I could take the world!


End file.
